A First Time for Everything
by The Tenth
Summary: A playful interlude as Kaylee tries to get Simon to broaden his sexual horizons, Femme-Domme/male sub


**First Time for Everything**

_Warnings: Kaylee X Simon, Femme-Domme/male submission fic. References to male/male comic book erotica. Please do not read if these themes do not appeal to you._

Life was too short to read boring porn; that was Kaylee's philosophy. She reclined on her bunk with a dirty comic book—the kind Jayne leeringly called her "smut rags." The book was pretty beat-up, a weathered treasure from a second-hand book store. A few pages were falling out of its loose spine, but Kaylee was the sort who believed it's what's on the inside that matters.

She flipped to the next page where the story really started steaming up. The two male characters were naked as jays and enjoying each other with shameless enthusiasm. Kaylee usually read smut with boys and girls in them, but once in a while there was nothing that stirred her wild heart quite like reading about two boys going at it.

She read down the page, through the dialog in Chinese script. Not much story there beyond the obligatory naughty talk—urgings, sighs and squishy sound effects to make even a seasoned fan widen her eyes a little. It was usually about the pictures, but what Kaylee enjoyed most was just how _happy_ the two characters looked getting tangled up together.

"Don't that look fun?" she murmured to herself. She peeked over the edge of her book to Simon on the other side of the room.

He was reading digital copies of medical journals on a tablet, looking deep in thought. Kaylee tried reading one once and couldn't get through one paragraph of those four-dollar words like 'myglycerides' and 'lymph notes' or whatever they were called. Simon said he had to keep up on the latest medical advances, that new discoveries were made all the time about medications and obscure diseases. That was fine with Kaylee, but it sure made for boring company when it was just the two of them.

After the incident on Miranda, Zoe insisted that Kaylee switch bunks with her. After all, Kaylee and Simon were a couple now and Zoe was on her lonesome on account of being a widow. It didn't seem right to Kaylee and she tried to refuse, but Zoe insisted and Cap'n Mal put his foot down on the matter before she could protest any further. Zoe told her gently that she wanted the switch, that there were too many painful memories in the room she'd shared with Wash.

Kaylee liked the extra space while bunking with Simon, but she was surprised at how much she missed her privacy, especially at times like this. When Simon was in the room with his nose buried in his tablet, the silence was uncomfortable. He was right there but not talking to her, and it somehow felt more alone than actually being alone. He seemed comfortable with the silence, but she had trouble leaving him alone for long stretches of time before she wanted to go bug him and see what he was doing.

"I said, 'Don't that look fun?'," she said again, addressing Simon this time.

"Hmm?" He raised his eyebrows as if he was listening, but his eyes stayed glued to the glowing screen of his tablet.

"Look at this," Kaylee said. She bounced off the edge of her bunk, making the tired springs of her mattress squeak in protest. "Ain't they cute?" She crossed the cramped room in a few steps and held up the comic book for Simon to see.

He obliged her by looking up, then blinked his dark lashes in surprise. After whatever boring article he was reading, two gay boys in the throes of passion were probably the last thing he expected to see. "Uhm, yeah," he said. He offered her a weak smile that said he'd much rather get back to his reading.

"Don't it look like he's havin' a good time?" Kaylee tapped her finger at one of the panels that showed a shameless close-up of one of the boys getting his backside explored by the other one's fingers.

"Uhh… Hmmm." Simon quirked an eyebrow and turned his head ninety degrees as if trying to figure out what he was looking at.

Kaylee knew Simon wasn't a homophobe; she wouldn't have him otherwise. He wasn't insecure about Kaylee's bisexuality and seemed confident enough in his own straightness that he didn't mind being shown a page of gay smut. It was a nice change from Jayne who would howl and make a fuss at the sight of so much as two boys kissing.

"Looks pretty interesting," he said noncommittally. Then he picked up his stylus and scrolled down to a different article.

Kaylee grinned at him. "You wanna try it?"

"Wait. What?" Simon blinked and looked up at her. He lowered the tablet in his lap, giving her his full attention for the first time.

"Wanna give it a try?" She waggled the open book back and forth in front of him.

"You mean you and me…?"

"I sure don't mean you and the toaster!"

A prickle of color rose to his face. "Well, we already tried that one time." Their experiments with anal sex had mediocre results at best. In the end they both decided it was too much work and awkwardness.

"I'm not talkin' about that," Kaylee said. "I'm talkin' about this." She tapped the comic panel of the boy getting fingered again.

"You mean I would be the one getting…?"

Kaylee nodded enthusiastically .

"Errr, it wasn't exactly high on my to-do list." He looked away from the comic, embarrassed.

"Would ya do it for me?" She flashed him a bright smile.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Aww, come on, Kaylee."

"Why not?"

"Well, I mean, it's not exactly the, ahh, natural way things go."

She was ready for that excuse. "Hmm, true." She casually tossed the book onto her bunk and shrugged. "And I guess it's not the natural way of things for you to have your tongue on my girl parts. Or for me to suck you neither."

"Hey," Simon protested. He looked concerned now.

Kaylee smiled to herself. She knew that would get his attention. He preferred sex to blow jobs for himself, but she knew he'd hate the thought of not being able to lick her. He was one of those rare gems among men who was not only good with his mouth, but who really enjoyed it too. In other words, a real prince.

"Why won't you try it, then?" she asked. "Boys got a sweet spot down there, you know."

"I know!" he said defensively.

Of course he knew, Kaylee thought. As a doctor, he knew so much about both their bodies it was spooky.

He clenched his jaw and jutted his chin in what Kaylee secretly called his 'stubborn puppy' look. "It's just embarrassing, I guess," he said with forced dignity.

She took one of his hands and kissed the tips of his fingers. "If bein' a little embarrassed were reason enough to stop us, we never woulda had sex in the first place."

"You're not going to let this go unless I say yes, are you?"

She shrugged. "You know I'd never make you if you really hated the idea," she said. "But if it's just a matter of bein' embarrassed, I wish you would. I don't wanna limit our fun just 'cause other folk may think it ain't normal."

Simon sighed and shook his head. "Fine. I guess we could try it."

"Shiny-bright!" she squealed. She took his hands and pulled him to his feet, then tossed him back onto their bed.

Simon bounced on the squeaky mattress, eyes wide. "What? Right now?"

"Sure as shootin'." She hopped onto the bed beside him and leaned over him for a kiss.

"Well," he said, his voice broken intermittently by kisses. "What about—" *kiss* "—tonight—" *kiss* "—instead?"

Kaylee leaned up long enough to strip off her shirt and undo the top button of her cargo pants. "You sure?" She leaned over him in her bra, her breasts plumped up against his chest. She kissed the side of his neck. "Right now seems like a good time to me."

Simon's hand found the heavy fullness of her breast. He slipped his thumb under the edge of her bra to brush her stiffening nipple.

Kaylee straddled one of his thighs and ground the side of her hip against the growing hardness in his slacks. "You sure you wanna wait?"

"Less sure every second," he said breathlessly.

"That's the spirit!" Kaylee said and kissed him deeply.


End file.
